


【灿白】【Chanbaek】白色情人节的车

by wuyiiiii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyiiiii/pseuds/wuyiiiii
Summary: 白色情人节适合表白也适合do i
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 27





	1. 车

**Author's Note:**

> ＊前面是一些铺垫 下一章正式开🚙  
> ＊活好学生×蔫坏校医  
> 

白色情人节，不趁这时候找心选表白岂不是瞎了这好日子。

朴灿烈对着空气理了理校服衬衫领口，开始排演自己已经在脑子里过了无数遍的土味套路。

进去我就说心脏不舒服，要是他问为什么，我就说因为缺了你。

他无缝衔接地把土味情话重复了一遍，却还是因为紧张手心里冒了汗，又觉得不太妥当一样凑到一旁的玻璃前开始检查仪容。

按他哥们的话来讲，这人就像是不恋爱还没事，一坠入爱河扑腾着立马沉底。

边伯贤，新配到学校没多久的校医，上个学期朴灿烈就惦记上了，打算挑个时间表白，今天决定择日不如撞日，就撞情人节好了。

他还没见过边伯贤的时候是真没在谈恋爱上分一星半点的心思，重点是他挑的很，前提得是男的，其次朴灿烈还是个颜狗，他热心的哥们在那么大个校园替他寻对象，朴灿烈愣是没一个看上眼的。

直到有次他哥们拍着他的肩感叹:“真的，新来的校医，我去看了，一男的，不是吹的，我靠，真特么好看。”

“你不是着急找一漂亮对象吗，哥们带你见见去，你绝对喜欢。”

能有多好看？朴灿烈被哥们推搡着从教室到拥挤的校医室门口再猝不及防被一把推进房间的时候他骂了句娘，当他好不容易站定了，抬头看见斜靠在椅背上懒懒散散望着这边的边伯贤时，在心里又骂了一句。

操。

真是挺好看，朴灿烈半张着唇眼都直了。

他不是随随便便天天就想着谈对象的人，但是看到边伯贤的时候，不知道怎么形容，反正一瞬间就对上他的口了。

“诶，同学？”

边伯贤不知道叫他第几声的时候朴灿烈才回过神来，忙不迭地应声:“啊……在！”

边伯贤像是被朴灿烈突如其来放大的嗓门吓了一跳，他挑了挑眉，又问了一遍:“哪儿不舒服？”

朴灿烈在一阵关于该编什么谎能不被识破的头脑风暴后缓缓吐出两个字:“…发烧。”

“发烧？嗯，脸是挺红，过来我给你量量体温。”边伯贤看了他半晌，突然勾起嘴角笑了笑。

当边伯贤饶有趣味地看看显示36°5的体温计又看看朴灿烈时，朴灿烈脑子里面就俩字，完球。

但边伯贤从头到尾没点破这事，依然回过身从药柜中取了个药瓶，朴灿烈在他身后面红耳赤地等着。

“退烧药，记得三十八度以上再吃啊。”

当边伯贤把一粒白色药片放到他手心的时候，指尖不知是否有意地从他的掌心轻轻一划，一团火立马从掌心烧到了头顶，朴灿烈无地自容地道了谢就跑了。

反正那片药他到现在一直留着，保存完好地放在一个小玻璃瓶里，就算被哥们骂有病也要每天拿出来乐呵呵地看个三五遍，活脱脱像个刚刚遇到初恋的纯情小男生。

后来朴灿烈三天两头没事就往校医室跑，他闭着眼睛都能保证不磕不碰地从教室走到校医室来。频繁到边伯贤看他恨不能一天来八次的劲头都开始无奈了:“我说，你是真有什么地方不舒服还是单纯想逃课？”

“我上次发烧没完全好又感冒了。”他刚开始还找个适当的理由圆一圆。

后来时间长了和渐渐这校医混得烂熟，朴灿烈直接豁上不要脸了。

“我在教室坐时间长了头晕。”

朴灿烈嬉皮笑脸地撑着头躺在窄窄的病床上胡说八道。

边伯贤牵起一边嘴角坏坏地看着他笑:“你小子，以为我不知道你想什么？”

朴灿烈愣了愣，被说中了心思一样转开脸:“…我能想什么，就是不想听那些老师念叨而已。”

只听见边伯贤轻轻用鼻音哼了一声。

学校的校医室其实很简陋，平时也就擦伤摔伤的学生来包个扎或者开个退烧药。上一任校医是个老头，平日里喝喝小茶清闲得很，有事没事还去操场遛两圈。

到了边伯贤这，不舒服或者是以其他借口来校医室的学生突然就多了起来，本就不宽敞的校医室被挤得满满当当。

边伯贤年龄不大，也就是刚毕业的样子，学校里小姑娘情书一摞摞地递，都被他返还委拒了。

朴灿烈经常站在一旁看着边伯贤对伤心欲绝的小姑娘温润地笑着说抱歉，自己时时也提心吊胆要是被边伯贤发现了喜欢他的事会不会也被拒得那么惨。

朴灿烈有次试探性地提了一嘴，问边伯贤学校这片长得好看的女生要不要他给物色一下。

边伯贤两手间夹着根烟靠在窗台上，打量了他好久，一咂嘴:“你哥我不喜欢女的。”

“男的？男的也有好看的。”朴灿烈面上没什么表情实际内心已经唱起了shake it。

“那也得是要颜有颜要身材有身材的啊。”边伯贤耸耸肩。

“我这样的？”朴灿烈故作不要脸地一挑眉。

边伯贤慢慢吐了口烟，对着朴灿烈笑得一脸意味深长:“嗯，你这样的。”

那语气像是边伯贤已经勘破了朴灿烈对自己有所图一样，不仅没像疏远那些追求者一样疏远了他，相反那之后朴灿烈发现这姓边的校医开始有意无意地对自己动手动脚，比如他打完篮球回来掐一把他露在外面的胳膊啊，体检的时候专门负责测量胸围，顺手摸一把他的胸肌什么的。

像是回应，又像是撩拨。

……不能吧。

朴灿烈想着。

他也是男人，对那些都有追求的，其实也乐得这样调情。经常假意闹着在边伯贤挺翘的屁股上打上一下，或者在对方手感颇好的腰侧有意无意地捏几下。

两个人的关系像是暧昧到了极致，又没人点破。

反正，虽然不知道是不是真的对自己有意思，但肯定不讨厌。

管他呢，莽就完事儿了。

于是朴灿烈现在就站在了校医室门口，偷偷摸摸地探头探脑，一看就有事的那种。

边伯贤正翘着腿捧一本书在看，闻声抬眼看向他:“哟，今儿又是哪不舒服啊。”

“心口疼。”朴灿烈对他咧嘴一笑，按着腹稿照搬。

边伯贤放下手里的书，走到柜子前面:“疼还有心思张着嘴乐呢？”

朴灿烈一阵语塞，这人怎么不按套路来呢。

边伯贤走到他身前的时候手里多了个听诊器，他将耳件戴上，对朴灿烈偏了偏头:“把衬衫扣子解开，我听听心跳。”

“……噢。”

朴灿烈愣了一下，开始从上到下一粒粒解开自己的扣子。

其实听个心跳完全没必要解衣服，但是这事放在经常在他这揩油的边伯贤身上朴灿烈并不觉得有多意外，事实上他也乐意向对方展示自己的身材有多好。

皮肤慢慢一点点暴露在空气中有点冷，朴灿烈对自己的身材还是很有自信的，肌肉或是线条要什么有什么，所以当一排扣子全部解开时，他第一反应是抬眼去看边伯贤，对方上下打量个来回又对着他挑了挑眉，笑了一声:“可以啊。”

“喜欢吗。”朴灿烈说着将衣服又向外扯开了一些。

边伯贤没回答他，只是拿着听诊器靠了过来。

不同于其他男人的手，边伯贤的手指又白又细，朴灿烈盯着他握着听诊器的手指马上要贴上他皮肤的时候，呼吸都加快了几分，shen下居然期待到愈渐有了抬头的趋势。

朴灿烈无奈地闭了闭眼。

听诊器刚刚贴上皮肤时朴灿烈被冰地一抖，又或者说是被边伯贤有意无意借着听诊器划在他腹肌纹理的手指刺激到了。

“哪疼来着？”

后者正戴着听诊器低头专注地检查，看不出有半分有心调戏的迹象，朴灿烈被自己的龌龊思想搞得有些愧疚。

“心……心口疼。”

“心口疼？”边伯贤问了一句，手也顺着肌肉的沟壑向上滑去。

光滑的金属块不着痕迹地蹭过ru jian的时候朴灿烈呼吸都滞了一秒，他猛地望向边伯贤白净的脸，眼神落在他饱满的下唇时突然感到一阵口干舌燥。

“现在还疼？”

边伯贤一点不像个专业的医师，像是忘记了人体心脏的位置一般在他胸口上来回摸索着。

朴灿烈没搭话，喉结上下动了动。吞咽的声音在四下安静时便好像被放大了一样，他忙不迭地去瞥边伯贤，后者还若无其事地专注着听诊器中传出的声音。

“心跳很快啊……”

冰凉的听诊器贴在ru尖上，边伯贤手指用力，听诊器狠狠碾过朴灿烈左边的ru tou:“这里难受？”

朴灿烈张了张口还未来得及回答，就感到一只手顺着大腿内侧滑进来，不轻不重地覆盖在运动裤裆口。

“还是这里？”

Tbc.


	2. 🚙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上ghs

朴灿烈还真没想到本来表个白的事情会演变得这么色情。

边伯贤心里却跟明镜儿似的，就冲这日子，再看朴灿烈在门口畏手畏脚的样子，他还能不知道这人干嘛来了？他对颜与身材同在的朴灿烈也不是没感觉，平时也不是不主动，只不过一直等着朴灿烈开口罢了。

本着开玩笑的意思他便勾引了朴灿烈两下。

但是谁能想到这小孩这么经不起撩拨。

边伯贤整个人被扔到病床上的时候还是懵的，脑子“轰”的一声，回过神来时朴灿烈已经一拉床前的布帘压了过来。

“喂...”

边伯贤又好气又好笑地半撑起上身，朴灿烈压在边伯贤身上低头看他，两个人对视几秒，朴灿烈就瞬间慌得一批。

不是不对啊我怎么一冲动压他身上了尬到变形该怎么收场……

但是当他只分了个心视线略略下移，看到边伯贤领口半敞露出光滑的脖颈的样子，他就立刻忘记了继续思考，眼睛像是粘在了边伯贤脖子上面，喉结急促地上下滚动。

算了，都到这一步了。

再怎么说也是阅片无数只差实战，慌个屁，干就完事了。

他甚至有点期待，美人做起爱来的表情应该也能好看到让他更加性兴奋。

朴灿烈跪在床上三两下扯掉了上身已经解开的衬衫，俯下身对着边伯贤的脖子咬了上去。

“拜托，我就随便撩两下，男人的定力呢？”

“你这样，还指望我有定力？”朴灿烈像只大狗一样地在边伯贤颈间又舔又亲，闻言抬起头来:“本来今天是打算表白的，你这样一搞直接省了。”

“跳过各种仪式直接到啪啊，可真会偷懒。”边伯贤嘴上这样说着，却弯着眼睛笑得像只得逞的狐狸，抬胯隔着裤子磨蹭朴灿烈已经发硬的下体，“也是，省了那些腻腻歪歪没用的了。”

“咱呢，在床上也不是放不开。”边伯贤没三两下将自己的裤子蹬掉，细白的腿勾了勾朴灿烈的腰，“来嘛，正好接着这次机会试试你，要是让我舒服了，就在一起。”

其实结果怎么样朴灿烈心里已经大致有了个底，不过能趁机和美人打一炮，也不算坏。

边伯贤一边说着，懒洋洋地伸手揽过朴灿烈的脖子亲他，另一只手探到身下不轻不重地揉搓着他的阴茎，朴灿烈的呼吸一下子粗重起来，对于接吻这事他并不熟练，全过程都是边伯贤在带节奏，但也渐渐摸清了些门道，一边吸着边伯贤的舌头，一边伸手去解对方的衣服。

狭小的校医室中起伏着两个人不规律的呼吸声和接吻时发出的舔吸声，等到一吻结束边伯贤身上已经脱了个干净，朴灿烈便俯下身去嘬边伯贤因为兴奋已经挺翘起来的乳头，舌尖压着乳尖来回磨蹭，一手握住边伯贤下身上下套弄。

边伯贤抱着朴灿烈的脑袋将胸口往他嘴里送去，下身随着朴灿烈撸动的频率扭来扭去，鼻音哼哼唧唧的像一只小狗。

直到把对方胸前的肉粒舔得又硬又亮，朴灿烈起身将运动裤向下褪了些，露出包裹着肿胀的黑色内裤，边伯贤一看那大小就有点失神，凑过去用鼻尖慢慢蹭了蹭那块已经被柱头洇湿的布料，然后抬起头像发情的猫一样眯着眼看朴灿烈。

“想吃？”

朴灿烈挑了挑眉，拉下内裤边，勃起的阴茎一下子弹了出来，巨大的海绵体随着主人的亢奋抖动了几下。

边伯贤俯下身舔了舔朴灿烈的柱身，又在龟头处亲了一口，垂着眼睛咂了咂舌:“你这家伙，本钱还真是不错啊。”

朴灿烈被夸得多多少少有点得意忘形，扶着阴茎开始用龟头描摹起边伯贤的唇形，深色的阳具抵在边伯贤嘴边和他殷红的唇舌一对比，朴灿烈就感觉阳物又硬挺了几分。

边伯贤舔干了唇边的水渍，低下头去开始用嘴套弄朴灿烈的阳具，口腔里的温度和湿滑让朴灿烈感觉后背密密麻麻爬起了一阵快感，他跟随着脑子里的冲动压着边伯贤的头挺动了几下腰，后者非但没感到不适反而吮吸地更加起劲，喉中湿而热的软肉挤压着阴茎头，没等朴灿烈低喘几下边伯贤便动着舌头缠绕起口中的柱身。

刚刚被吸了几下朴灿烈就感到了射精感，慌忙捧起边伯贤埋在自己胯间的头。

两个人对视几秒，边伯贤先笑了:“怎么着，没受过这待遇快爽死了是不是？”

朴灿烈平稳了一下呼吸，凑过去亲了下边伯贤的唇，舌尖弥漫开一股雄性下体腥咸的气味，他更加兴奋，猛地将边伯贤往自己怀中带了带，伸手握住两个人的肉具开始快速撸动。

两人的阴茎抵在一起，朴灿烈一边用力舔着边伯贤的乳头一边小幅度地动腰，两人的下体在一起磨蹭，竟然产生了一种奇异的快感。

边伯贤小声哼哼着，细白的手指的手覆盖在朴灿烈手上，另一只手伸到后面去扩张穴眼。

大手握住两个人的阴茎，手快速地套弄着，粗糙的拇指时不时研磨下两人流水的马眼，边伯贤没过多久就在朴灿烈富有技巧的手淫中尖叫着射精了，朴灿烈挺动了几下，阴茎颤动着也射出几股黏液，他一边喘着粗气，一边伸手把精液在边伯贤滑腻的皮肤上抹开。

射过一次下次就会久一些。朴灿烈翻了个身让边伯贤坐在自己小腹上，大手揉捏着边伯贤的臀瓣:“有套吗。”

“戴不戴的，不戴更爽。”边伯贤喘了口气，伸长了手去抚摸朴灿烈依然精力旺盛的下体，指尖刚刚绕着龟头磨蹭几下，朴灿烈的呼吸就又重了。

朴灿烈扶着茎身用龟头在他穴口用力磨了两下，边伯贤便舔着嘴唇扭了扭腰表示邀请。

“还真是浪啊。”朴灿烈伸手掐了一把他的胸口已经完全立起来的乳头。

“啊…进、进来了……”边伯贤没回应他，只是随着朴灿烈缓慢的一个挺身餍足地眯起眼睛，还没等朴灿烈动腰，他已经扭着屁股开始忘情地抽送了起来。

“你里面好热。”朴灿烈咬了一口边伯贤的耳朵，呼出的热气让边伯贤整个人都缩成了一团， 朴灿烈心知是边伯贤的敏感区，便卖力地在耳后又亲又舔，后者的叫声一下子就拔了个高度，穴道抽搐得更加激烈。

边伯贤大张着腿迎合对方的抽送，口中不住地发出媚叫声，朴灿烈的阴毛随着动作在他阴囊处不断戳蹭，小腹也时不时挤压下他的囊袋，边伯贤忍不住伸手撸动起自己的阴茎，爽得浑身都在颤抖。

火热的穴肉争先恐后地挤压着自己的海绵体，潮水一般的快感从下身顺脊椎而上一直弥漫到大脑，这跟自己平时用手撸管根本不是一个水平的爽，朴灿烈舒服得不行，精壮的腰抽动得更加猛烈，骑坐在自己身上的边伯贤浪叫的声音也越来越不加抑制。

突然两下敲门声响起，接着有人推门进来:“边医生？”

朴灿烈瞬间就忘记了抽插的动作，偏头看向边伯贤，对方只是翘着嘴角坏心地紧缩了几下穴道，朴灿烈停留在对方体内的柱身瞬间被绞紧，他被刺激地吸了口气，又不敢出声，只能掐了把边伯贤的腰进行警告。

拉着帘子呢。边伯贤对用口型对他讲。

朴灿烈气得抬腰一顶，这一下恰好不好正顶到边伯贤的敏感处，顶得后者发出短促而一声气音，浪到极点的尾音被朴灿烈的大手堵在了边伯贤口腔中。

“边医生？你在里面吗？”脚步声由近及远。

朴灿烈心跳到快要从嗓子里冲出来一样，这幅两人淫荡的下体紧密相连的样子要是被别人看了去，他不敢想有什么后果。

偏偏边伯贤还不怕死地凑过来舔亲着他的喉结，以缓慢的节奏上下扭动着腰，火热的肠道包裹着朴灿烈的阴茎上下磨蹭，让人欲罢不能，想进行进一步的动作。

“别动了。”朴灿烈拉过边伯贤在他脖颈上恶狠狠地一咬，后者却受到了鼓励一般更加恶劣地上下挺动起来。

刚刚听到外面的人离开时将屋门合上的声音，朴灿烈便掐着边伯贤的腰肢不住地将巨大的物什快速向他体内送着，他发狠般用力摆着胯，阴囊拍打在边伯贤的屁股上，发出淫靡的声音。

“你…啊……慢一点……”

边伯贤反弓着身子，两手在自己乳头上揉捏，下身被迫承受着猛烈的撞击。

朴灿烈像是惩罚一般地抱着边伯贤猛地翻了个身，阴茎就停留在穴道中打了个转，肉茎上凹凸不平的血管和饱满的龟头狠狠在边伯贤肉穴中搅动一个来回，用力地刮蹭过每一寸穴肉，碾过敏感点，刺激得边伯贤发出一声高亢而绵长的呻吟。

太舒服了，后穴被这样干，太舒服了。

边伯贤仰躺在柔软的床上，下身被朴灿烈冲撞得不断颤抖，口中的求饶夹杂着断断续续淫靡的叫声，他越是求朴灿烈便按着他抽插得越激烈。

边伯贤眼角都弥漫着微红，他受不了一样地呜咽着，朴灿烈狠力撞击他敏感点时便用牙齿咬住手腕发出闷闷的哼声，咬出一圈红肿的牙印，没咬多久便被朴灿烈拉过手放在自己腰侧。

“不许咬了。”

边伯贤被顶地浑身都酥了，没力气再继续动腰迎合，两手在身侧胡乱抓着床单，口中断断续续地发出舒服到不行的呻吟声。

“不行了…不行了…用力操我……啊啊……”

朴灿烈一手抵在腰后，精壮的胯不住地前后撞击着，边伯贤爽到合不上嘴，口水都顺着下巴流了下来，红肿挺立的乳头被朴灿烈的舌头卷住来回磨蹭，下身的囊袋被温热粗糙的掌心不断按压，他脑中一片空白，被推到高潮边缘的他唯一的反应只剩淫荡地大叫。

朴灿烈一直打篮球锻炼出来的身体并没有因如此高强度的活塞运动而感到疲惫，他喘息着，身体只随着雄性交配时的本能而不断抽插蹂躏着边伯贤的淫穴。

“嗯呜…要射了…再快点……啊啊……要射了要射了！”

边伯贤猛地握住阴茎飞快地撸动着，朴灿烈也会了意对准那一点开始猛攻，边伯贤突然尖叫一声，猛地挺身，几股白浊喷射在自己胸口，不等边伯贤越过高潮，朴灿烈继续撸动他有些疲软的下体，握着他的腰继续高速抽动着，两边一起将他送上灭顶的高潮最顶点。

高潮中疯狂抽搐的穴肉挤压吮吸着朴灿烈的阴茎，他在铺天盖地的快感中继续高速抽送了几个来回，肉具因憋涨而硬的可怕，腰眼一酸，马眼抽动几下，终于将蓄势待发的浓精射进了边伯贤体内。

“啊啊…要…要被操死了……”

边伯贤脸上一副失了神的表情，爽到脚趾都蜷曲着，小腿紧紧勾住朴灿烈的腰身使得他粗大的阴茎一直抵在自己最爽的点上，阴茎抖动着射精时连带着龟头轻颤着蹭动那个点，边伯贤在高潮中浑身止不住地痉挛，呻吟声激烈到像是在哭喊。

“舒服吗？”

生理泪水刚从眼角滑下便被朴灿烈伸舌舔去，高潮过后整整两分钟边伯贤都在抽搐，他已经无暇回答朴灿烈的问题，射精后的阴茎疲软地垂在一边，整个人也像是没有骨头了一般瘫软在朴灿烈怀里。

“怎么样，答应我，在一起吗？嗯？”

朴灿烈用鼻尖蹭动着边伯贤的耳垂，温热的呼吸打在他耳廓，使还在敏感的边伯贤猛地激灵了一下。

“在一起之后，每天都让你爽死。”

Fin.


End file.
